A Rose Amid The Ashes
by evelynmegkuchikisalt6
Summary: Meganthea Scorpia is your usual secret covert spy; the best in the field. But when she receives a call from her company to scope out the suspicious base in Diego Garcia by a mysterious client, her life takes a drastic turn. OCxOptimus Oc x Sideswipe OC x IronHide Note: There is only 1 main OC. Not three different ones... So if you don't like the idea dont read it :
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN ANY TRANSFORMERS STUFF ONLY characters that I've created like those from SOAPP and Meg and Igor... So dont sue me kay? :) My first ever fic... so dont flame me too harshly... Enjoy :)

"So, who do you work for Ms Scorpia? Is it Jones? Mclee?"

"i work for myself and me only, Mr Ergine. Actually, I'd just thought I'd drop in and say hi to the world's leading weapons manufacturer.'' I replied with a teasing smirk, that proved I was lying.

" Why, youuu insolent stupid little-"

"Ring! Ring!" went his phone

"Sir, the call is for you." Simon Ergine's crony informed him.

"You call about spying bitch yes? Well you listen very carefully-" Simon looked quite annoyed that he was cut off in the middle of his empty threat. Looks like I'm going to be here longer than I wanted due to this unexpected phonecall…. Maybe I'll order lasagna when I get back to the hotel…

"Here, the call is for you" Simon gruffly said, all color gone from his face

Raising a brow, I nestled the phone between my ear and shoulder.

" Meg? Hey, it's Riley. You have to come back to base ASAP."

"Riley! I'm in the middle of a job! Call later kay? Bye-"

"No can do Meg, boss' orders. He wants you to take this top priority mission now. We've been offered lots of cash and we're sending our best agent."

"Hold on Riles."

Jerking my head I motioned for Simon to take the phone. Once he did so, I stood up, spun on my heels and rammed the chair I was bound to into crony #1 and #2. I faced Simon, and headbutted him. Then, I kicked the gun he was holding out of his reach. I grabbed a nearby knife and cut myself free, however nicking myself slightly in my arms and wrists.

Zipping up my leather jacket, and my leather pants I said the five words that would change my life forever.

"I am on my way"

_So how is it? My first Fic so go easy on me XD_

_PS I wrote everythingout on paper... still writing but, im much deeper into the plot... I'll upload when I get the time... its super stresssful at school... and I barely have time... but i try.. Read and Review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Sam

Chapter 2.

I stared disbelievingly at the self-destructed tablet that had been delievered by room service, along with my piping hot lasagna. A _recon/observation_ mission? Couldn't they have sent Sarah or Harry? They're more suited for this kind of spying/lurking job… I memorized the layout of the place, the drop-off and pick-up points.

'BEEPBEEP' my phone buzzed. I picked it up and read the flashing message.

'Get Some Rest- Ri'

I smiled slightly before heading to bed.

Chapter 3.

_I want your horror I want your design_

_Cuz you're a criminal as long as your mine_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your looove..._

I silenced the radio as my fav song got interrupted by the annoying ring of my Samsung Galaxy Note (It came with the job ^^)

'Meganthea.'

'Hey Meg.. So I was wondering... WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FREAKING STATE! YOUR PLANE LEAVES IN A COUPLE Of hoursrss!'

I held my phone away slightly while rolling my eyes.

'Riley, I never leave without saying bye to Sam! I'll be there. If I don't, then you should panic'

With that I hung up my phone and sped off towards Sam's home

-Later on: 15min and alot of speeding later-

'BOO!'

'AH JEEZUS SAVE ME!'

'Hahahaha! Still as girly as ever Sammy?'

'Shut up Meggg! Is it so hard to pick up the phone and call? Or even make footsteps while in 5 inch heels for that matter?'

'You should know the secret by now Sammy! After all, you're the one who made me a girl XD'

Sam glared at me. I fake-shivered and yelled 'Race you up SAMMMYYYYYYY'

I sprinted up the stairs while Sam stared... I guess a girl running in heels, up a stairs, is a very rare sight in Tranqulity. Oh well, his loss. Hehe

I passed my former room and sighed, before continuing onto Sam's room. I locked the door behind me as I heard Sam's heavy footsteps pound up the stairs. Those reminded me of when _he_ used to do the same thing. '_No Meg, don't think about that. You're a top secret agent now. That was the past_' I pushed down the memories.

'Get me a sandwich Sam. That'd be a reasonable bribe' I snickered

I heard Sam sigh defeatedly and trudge down the stairs sluggishly, making his footsteps extra loud.

I looked around Sam's room, seeing that he did not change much from the last couple of years since I left...

It's been 8 years since I left. 8 years since I saw _him_. 8 years of freedom.

8 years since I saved _myself _and learnt that there's no one out there for me, but myself.


End file.
